


Incubus Keith (a romcon and murder mystery)

by JamieTayl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, No Major Character Death, keith and ryou are incubi, klance, only other people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieTayl/pseuds/JamieTayl
Summary: Keith is an incubus who can switch between a female and a male form. Will Lance discover that Keith and his 'twin sister' are one and the same or will his desire for both of them drive him crazy? Ryou is Keith's brother and is also an incubus. He used to be a cool guy, but he's been making rude comments about Keith and having sex with everyone in sight like a man possessed.On the news, people are turning up dead. The cause of death is unknown. There is no sign of a struggle, no poison, or marks on the body.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Incubus Keith (a romcon and murder mystery)

Shiro, Ryou, and Keith were all sitting in the living room, watching TV. It was a reality TV show that Keith hated. Shiro didn’t like it either, but it was Ryou’s turn to pick what they watched. Keith felt a headache building as a woman ripped another’s dress in half. They yelled insults at each other. Keith had no clue how Ryou could enjoy this. Keith slumped back into the sofa. 

“You have bags under your eyes. Are you hungry?” Shiro asked. 

Keith frowned. “I just ate dinner- oh. Yeah, I haven’t fed in like...a month.”

Shiro took the remote off Ryou’s lap and shut the TV off. Ryou looked affronted and opened his mouth to say something but Shiro held up his hand.

“Keith hasn’t fed in a month.”

Ryou’s outrage turned to irritation. “Again, Keith? You need to feed every three weeks, at least. Don’t stretch it an extra week, that’s dangerous.”

Keith turned away from Ryou and looked at the wall. He hated flirting. He could get away with just being near couples making out, but Keith hated that too. If he was in male form, people got creeped out, but if he was in female form, they asked him to go home with them for a threesome. He didn’t want to be in the club. There were too many people, and the loud noise and flashing lights stressed him out. He didn’t like it when strange guys would try to grind on him or take him home. He also didn’t like that his female form got way more attention than his male one. Not that he wanted any attention. It just didn’t seem fair that people liked his female form so much more. He was the same person. 

“I’ll drive you to the club tonight. Don’t forget your fake again,” Ryou said. 

Keith went to his room to change. Keith took off all his clothes. He concentrated hard on changing his body. His jaw got rounder, his adam’s apple less intense, his chest slightly larger, his hips wider. He put on a short black dress. Keith pulled his hair out of the ponytail and put on his combat boots. He was glad his feet stayed the same size, this would be a nightmare otherwise. Keith picked up his wallet and put it in his pocket. That was why he bought this dress, for the pockets. Keith found Ryou in the living room. His long white hair was braided to the side, because ‘ladies love the long hair’, according to Ryou. Ryou had on a normal black t-shirt and jeans. Ryou looked at Keith’s outfit distastefully. Keith shrugged and walked towards the door. 

“Have fun, you two,” Shiro called after them. 

“As if,” Keith said. He didn’t know why Ryou and Shiro ever expected him to feed on anyone at school. No one was horny there, the learning atmosphere killed the mood. Then Ryou and Shiro always acted surprised when he hadn’t fed and they had to take him to the club.

Ryou and Keith walked into the club. Keith was overwhelmed by the noise and the lights and the people. Ryou took his arm and guided him to the corner where people were making out. Keith set his back against the wall and watched Ryou disappear into the crowd. Keith soaked in the lust from the couple a few feet away. What Keith hated most was hearing their inner sexual desires and thoughts. The couple left, so Keith side shuffled until he was near another couple. This always felt so weird. Keith felt his energy slowly replenishing. He had the urge to go for a jog. 

“HEY!” a voice shouted. 

Keith turned his head and saw a boy next to him. He did a double-take. He knew this guy. Lance was in his biology class. He was always being loud and distracting in class.

“I LIKE YOUR DRESS. ARE THOSE POCKETS,” Lance yelled.

Okay, he wasn’t making comments about Keith’s ass, so that was a good start. Keith didn’t hear Lance thinking any sexual fantasies about Keith, so that was nice. 

“YEAH,” Keith yelled. 

“I’M LANCE, WHAT’S YOUR NAME?”.

Did this dumb bitch not realize he looked almost exactly like Keith?

“I’M AKIRA,” Keith yelled.

“WHAT? SHAKIRA?”.

Keith wanted to facepalm. He motioned toward the front door. Lance stood still for a second, and then understanding dawned on him. They went out of the door and stood in front of the building. 

“I’m Akira,” Keith repeated. 

“That’s a pretty name,” Lance said. He was pretty cute, with those freckles and curly brown hair. He was a troublemaker in class, though, and Keith wasn’t sure if he could go for one of those. Lance just wanted to have sex, anyway. It wasn’t like Keith could actually get a date. 

“My sister has the same dress,” Lance commented. Keith didn’t know how he felt about that. Comparing someone to their sister wasn’t a great flirting tactic. 

“I think I’d like it better if it were off, though,” Lance said with a sly grin. Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry, I’m not interested.”

Lance looked crestfallen. That wasn’t the usual reaction. Most guys got mad and cursed at Keith. 

“Okay, sorry for bothering you. It was nice meeting you,” Lance said. He turned around to go back inside. 

“Wait,” Keith said. Lance turned around. Keith stood still looking at him. He didn’t know why he said that. 

“I...I don’t have a problem with you, I’m just not looking to have sex right now,” Keith said. He was being so sweet that Keith felt like he could at least let him down gently. 

“So, you’re not looking for sex. Would you, maybe, be interested in a date?”. Lance looked at him hopefully. Keith stared blankly. A date. No one ever asked him on dates.

“Okay,” Keith said without thinking it through. Lance’s wide smile dazzled him. They exchanged phone numbers. It was too late now. He couldn’t take it back. Lance looked up, behind Keith. Keith felt warm air on his ear. He whipped around and saw Ryou, who had two women hanging off of his arms. 

“I’m leaving now, ask Shiro to pick you up. Bye.” Ryou walked away. One of the women giggled at something he said. A man following them slapped Ryou’s ass. Typical. 

Lance looked shocked. “Is that Takashi Shirogane?”.

“No, that Ryou. His twin,” Keith explained.

“Oh, right. I forgot he had one. Wait, do you know Takashi Shirogane? He’s like, my hero. He’s what made me want to major in astrophysics.”

Not this again. Lance was always talking about Shiro in class. If only he knew his classmate was Shiro’s sibling. 

“He’s my brother,” Keith said.

Lance took a deep breath in and out. “That’s so cool,” Lance finally said, in a whisper. 

Keith shrugged. Shiro was great, but not for the reasons everyone else thought. He was the most compassionate man Keith knew. 

“I hope this isn’t insulting, but you kind of look like a guy I know. He’s pretty, though.”

Lance thought he was pretty in his male form. That was new. No one ever said anything like that about his male form. 

“Thanks,” Keith said to Lance without thinking about it. 

“I mean, that’s Keith, my twin brother,” he said, correcting himself. 

Lance’s eyes became saucers. “Are we talking about the same guy? Mr. Grumpy pants Keith is related to you?”. 

Keith wasn’t a grumpy pants. He had been grouchy lately because he hadn’t fed in a while. 

“He’s not grumpy, he just gets tired,” Keith said. 

Lance didn’t look convinced. 

“Wait, do you have a ride home? I can drive you.”

Keith really shouldn’t trust a guy he barely knew to bring him home, but Shiro definitely deserved a break. It was all Ryou’s fault. He could at least drive Keith home before he went off and had sex with everyone in his sight. 

“I’d like that,” Keith answered. Keith got into Lance’s car. It was blue and had a few scratches on the side. Lance brought him straight home, just like he said he would. Lance pulled up in front of Keith’s house. 

“Thanks,” Keith said. Their eyes met. Keith should really be getting out right now. Lance’s eyes were blue. 

“Anytime. Are you free next Friday?” 

Keith nodded. He kept eye contact for a few more seconds before he turned and got out of the car. When Keith got to the front door he realized he forgot his key. He rang the doorbell. He heard loud music inside. Keith banged on the door. The door opened. Keith walked past Shiro into the house. Shiro shut off the music. 

“Keith, how did you get home? Why didn’t you call me,” Shiro said. 

“A guy from class-” a loud moan interrupted him. This was why Keith hated living with Ryou. Ryou’s landlord kicked him out, so he was temporarily living with them. Keith turned the music back on and texted Shiro what happened. Shiro gave him his disapproving face. Keith stuck out his tongue and walked to his room before Shiro could do anything about it. Keith was an adult, he could get in a stranger’s car if he wanted to. Ryou did it all the time. 

He texted Shiro that Lance asked him on a date and he didn’t know what to do. Shiro told him to have fun. That wasn’t helpful at all. He didn’t know what to do on a date. Keith went upstairs, took off his dress, and switched to his male form. That was a relief. He hated it when he had to be in a form he didn't want to for certain circumstances. He pulled on some boxers and flopped into bed. Time to play some hardcore Stardew valley. Keith heard a scream through the wall. Keith took his earbuds out of his computer and blasted Stardew valley music. That would help set the mood for Ryou and his friends, thought Keith, smirking. The combination of Shiro’s rock music in the living room and Keith’s Stardew valley music was not pleasant. He hoped Ryou was suffering. 

Ryou was in a foul mood the next day. That’s what he got for trying to have a foursome when both Keith and Shiro were home. Keith didn’t see what the big deal was, he would totally have sex to the tunes from Stardew valley. Nice soothing music. The rock kind of ruined it, though. Keith gave Shiro a fistbump. They nodded at each other. Last night was a success in putting Ryou in his place. Keith headed to class. He had so much energy today. He really should feed more often. Keith walked into his eight AM biology class with a spring in his step. He sat in his normal seat at the back of the class. He could still see the projector and hear what the teacher was saying without feeling the pressure of being near her. 

“Hi,” someone said beside him.

Keith looked and saw that it was Lance.

“Oh, uh hey. Are you Lance,” Keith said, knowing full well who he was.

“Uh, yeah. I met your sister yesterday.”

“I’m aware,” Keith said. He didn’t know how to make friends. He had been friends with Pidge since he was little, so he never had to try. 

“So….”.

The teacher started the first slide. Keith heard Lance scribbling notes. Keith typed his on his laptop. Keith peeked at Lance’s notes. They were disgustingly messy. There was no punctuation, just a bunch of words. Class ended. Lance flipped closed his notebook. It had scooby doo on the cover. 

“I’ve heard of that movie,” Keith said. Lance gave him a funny look. 

“Was that supposed to be a joke?”. Keith stared blankly. He was trying to relate to him. Shiro said that was how to make friends. 

“Scooby doo has a lot of movies and hundreds of tv show episodes,” Lance said. Keith put his laptop in his bag. He really didn’t care about the stupid cartoon dog. 

“Have you really never watched scooby doo? Man, that’s crazy,” Lance said. 

“Do you actually like Akira, or are you just trying to fuck her,” Keith said. Lance stared at him in obvious shock. 

“I’m trying to date her. She seems like a sweet person.” Come to think of it, Lance wasn’t having any sexual fantasies about him the other day at the club. There was a tinge of arousal, but he wasn’t thinking about things in vivid detail like many people in the club. That was something, at least. 

“You better not be lying,” Keith said. 

“I'm not lying. I think Akira can choose for herself who she wants to date,” Lance said. Keith rolled his eyes. He was Akira. 

“You’re not one of those ‘wait on the front porch with a shotgun’ kind of guys, are you?”. 

“I don’t know what that means.” Keith walked out of the classroom. 

“Have you really never seen scooby doo? Wait, has Akira seen scooby doo? We could all watch together-”

“No, I don’t want to.” Keith and Akira couldn’t both watch something with Lance at the same time. 

“Fine. Whatever. Bye.” Lance walked away. Keith went to his other classes and then went home. Free at last. He put his shoes by the door and dumped his backpack on the couch. He went into the kitchen to get water and a snack. Shiro was sitting at the table with a bunch of papers in front of him. 

“Did I tell you Lance said you’re his hero?”. Shiro looked up from his papers. The white part of his hair was fluffed up. He looked like a multicolored chinchilla. Or a skunk. 

“No, you didn’t tell me that. He likes space?”. 

“Yeah, says he wants to be an astrophysicist. He never pays attention in class, though. He’s always zoning out.” 

“That doesn’t mean it won’t happen, Keith. He could be studying at home, a classroom environment might not work for him.” Keith shrugged. He grabbed a box of cereal and took a handful. Shiro put an apple in front of him. Keith batted it away. He didn’t want a damn apple. Keith’s phone dinged. He pulled it out, expecting to see Pidge’s name. It was Lance. 

Lance: Have you seen scooby doo?

Keith put his phone away. His phone dinged again. He ignored it and went upstairs. He switched to his female form, just because he could. Sometimes that was just the vibe. His phone dinged again. He sighed and pulled it out. 

Lance: Keith said he didn’t ever see any  
Lance: He sounded pretty protective of you

Akira: he just wants to make sure you actually want to date me

Lance: I do! How do dinner and a movie sound?

Keith googled what a good first date was. Apparently, that counted. 

Akira: sounds good. See you Friday. 

Keith opened his computer and started on his homework. He didn’t have bio again until next week, but he didn’t want to forget to do it. Someone banged on his door. He jumped. 

“What do you want?”. 

“Sorry for ditching you last night,” Ryou said, not sounding sorry at all. 

“You’re only apologizing cuz Shiro made you,” he said. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re my darling little sister, the light of my life, a true Kogane babe-”

“Gross, shut up.” He heard Ryou walking away. Shiro and Ryou were Keith's half brothers on his mom's side. They took him in when Pa passed away. That didn’t stop Ryou from flirting with him like a creep. Keith texted Pidge that he got a date. 

Keith: I got a date with a boy in class  
Pidge: is he dating Keith or Akira  
Keith: Akira  
Pidge: neat. Wanna play minecraft?

Keith logged onto minecraft and started playing on their server. His farm was thriving. His cow, Bessie, was the best part of the game. Keith yawned. He got ready for bed and went to sleep. 

Keith woke up the next morning, dumped his computer in his backpack, and walked downstairs and to the kitchen. He was too tired to change clothes. 

“Hey, Akira,” Shiro said. 

“But I’m Keith right now.” Shiro gestured at him. Oops. Keith focused on changing into his male form. There we go. Ready for school. 

“What classes do you have today?”. 

“Just chem.”

“You could skip,” Shiro said,” it’s a big lecture room, and all the info is in the textbook.” 

“You never let me skip class.”

“You stayed up late to go to the club, and then the next day you had an 8 am. You were so tired today you forgot to change form. You can skip today.” Keith dumped his backpack on the floor and went to the living room. He lied down on the couch and snuggled into it. He heard Ryou walk past him. Keith went in and out of sleep. His phone buzzing alerted him. Keith groaned and snuggled closer to the cushions. His phone kept dinging. Keith growled and pulled it out. 

Lance: see you tonight :)  
Lance: you didn’t change your mind did you  
Lance: Akira?  
Akira: yeah I’ll see you tonight at 7:00

Keith flopped back onto the couch. He felt weird about not telling Lance that he was Akira. There was no way to tell him, though. It was dangerous to be an incubus in a world full of humans. The only other incubus Keith knew was Ryou, and he wasn’t a great role model. Shiro tried to help, but he didn’t fully understand what Keith went through. 

Lance: looking forward to it :)

He should probably get ready soon. Shiro was working from home today, so Keith went into the home office to bother him. Keith poked his shoulder. 

“Hey buddy. What do you need?”. 

“What should I wear on a date?”. 

“Hmm. Well, you’ll be in female form, right? I don’t know much about women’s dating attire. Maybe ask Ryou.” 

Keith groaned. He trudged upstairs and knocked on Ryou’s door. He waited a minute and then opened the door. Ryou was lying in bed, looking at his phone. He was supposed to be looking for a job so he could afford to move out. 

“What do you want,” Ryou said without looking up. 

“What should I wear on a date.” Ryou set his phone down. He scanned his eyes over Keith. 

“Keith Kogane got a date?”. Keith shook his head. 

“Ah. Akira. Lovely.” Keith grimaced. 

“You should wear that one black dress, you know, the one with the straps in the front and the low back.” 

He knew which one. Keith nodded and turned around to leave. 

“Wear bright red lipstick. Leave your hair down, but brush it for once. Wear, like, earrings or something. And put on mascara and eyeliner.”

Keith groaned. There was no way all of that was necessary for a date. He didn’t know which things were normal and which were Ryou being weird, so he decided he would just do all of it and hope for the best. 

“And fishnet stockings,” Ryou added. Keith glared at him and left the room. He was not wearing fishnet stockings. He knew Ryou only added that because he wanted to see it. Keith switched to his female form. Goody, he had boobs. He put on his black dress and combat boots. He wasn’t sure what to do first between makeup, accessorizing, and brushing his hair. He put on mascara, eyeliner, and bright red lipstick and then some black stud earrings. That should be good, right? Oh, wait, hair. Keith dragged a brush through his hair and fluffed it up with his fingers. Sufficiently floofy. He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t feel great being in his female form when he wasn’t feeling like it, but he did look good. The dress stopped mid-thigh. He turned and looked over his shoulder. His whole back was exposed. Keith grabbed a hoodie and put it on top. There, he had done all the things he was supposed to do. He grabbed a purse and put his phone, wallet, and keys inside. He walked downstairs and waited for Shiro to take him to the mall. 

“What the fuck, Akira? Take off the fucking hoodie,” Ryou said. Shiro entered the room. 

“Don’t swear. She can wear what she wants.”

Keith didn’t bother to correct them. It was too confusing to switch to different pronouns and names when he was in public. 

“It completely ruins the effect of the dress!”. Ryou looked Keith up and down. “On second thought, if she wears one of my hoodies instead, it would be oversized, and look super cute…” 

Keith had no idea what that meant but if there was a way to still have a nice date outfit but also be comfy then Keith was here for it. He didn’t like having his whole back exposed. 

“She can wear my hoodie,” Shiro said. 

“What, you have a problem with her wearing mine?”. 

“You never do your laundry.” Shiro got out an official NASA hoodie and handed it to Keith. Keith took off his own hoodie and set it on the couch.

“You look amazing, why don’t you leave the hoodie off,” Ryou complained. Keith glared at him and put on Shiro’s hoodie. It went down to his knees. 

“This is way too big.” Keith didn’t know what he expected, Shiro was built like a superhero. 

“I take it back, the oversized hoodie vibe will absolutely get him to fuck you-”

“Ryou, shut the hell up,” Shiro said. Ryou and Keith both stared at him. Shiro never talked like that. 

“What’s your problem?”.

“My problem is you’re harassing my sister.”

“Half-sister. And I’m not harass-”. 

“She’s my sister, and you will treat her with respect,” Shiro said in a deadly calm voice. 

“Can we go now?” Keith asked. 

“Sure thing,” Shiro said in a soft, gentle voice. “This isn’t over,” he said to Ryou. Ryou rolled his eyes. They got into the car. 

“Do you think I actually look good in this hoodie? It’s way too big.” 

“I don’t know much about fashion, but I think you look cute,” Shiro said. The sleeves reached Keith’s waist. It hid his curves. He thought he was supposed to ‘accentuate’ those. Oh well, whatever. If he did look bad, and Lance didn’t like him because of that, that was his problem. 

“Ryou used to be nice,” Keith said. Shiro sighed. 

“I don’t know what happened. He feeds all the time, so it’s not a lack of energy. I don’t understand it. And he never used to...make inappropriate comments about you.”

“Yeah, that’s really getting old.”

Shiro parked and walked him to the mall cafeteria. Keith sat down at a table. Shiro stood next to it like a bodyguard. 

“You’re not gonna try and scare him away, are you?”. 

“If meeting Ryou didn’t scare him away, nothing will,” Shiro said. They chuckled. Keith texted Lance where he was. The hoodie was nice and soft, but he wished he wasn’t wearing the dress underneath. It was constricting. Keith looked at cute cats on instagram. 

“Um, hello?”. Keith looked up. It was Lance. He was looking rapidly between Keith and Shiro. Shiro held out his hand. 

“I’m Shiro, it’s nice to meet you.” Lance shook his hand. He looked dazed. Lance kept staring at Shiro. 

“So, you’re Lance,” Shiro said. Lance nodded. 

“Oh, right, yes. Hello. I am Lance,” Lance said. 

“Yes. I know.”

“Oh.” Shiro leaned forward and whispered something in Lance’s ear. Lance turned bright red. He gave Shiro a thumbs up. Shiro waved and walked away. 

“What did he say?”. 

“He said to treat you well.” Keith was sure that wasn’t all he said. 

“So, what do you want to eat? I’m thinking we could get our drinks from Jamba juice,” Lance said. Keith had never had Jamba juice before, but he nodded. 

“Burgers?”. Lance looked surprised, then smiled. He led Keith to “Ted’s Patty’s. They ordered their food. 

“You look, uh, really cute,” Lance said. 

“Thanks.” Lance looked cute, too. He was giving Keith that lopsided smile of his. He wore a button-up blue t-shirt. The top two buttons were unbuttoned. Keith’s eyes strayed to the exposed skin. 

“112,” the worker called. They collected their food and sat back down at their table. Keith bit into his burger. Juice ran down his chin. It was way better than he expected. 

“So, they’re showing Aloha scooby doo. It’s not my favorite one, but it will have to do,” Lance said.

“What is it with you and scooby doo?”.

“Scooby doo is an integral part of childhood.”

“I’m an adult, though.”

“Scooby doo is a necessary part of life,” Lance argued. 

“I've lived this long without it.”

“You mean survived. You will truly live once you come to know the scooby gang.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“You don’t have to, since you’re watching the movie.”

They bickered over the importance of scooby doo while they finished their burgers. Lance offered Keith his arm. Keith took it, and they rode the escalator to the theater floor. 

“I’m thinking we skip slushies, since we just had Jamba juice, but share an extra-large popcorn,” Lance said. Keith agreed. They walked into the movie theater and sat down. Keith was prepared to be annoyed with all the commercials, but Lance distracted him. 

“So, you and Keith are twins, and Ryou and Shiro are twins. What are the chances?”. Keith shrugged. 

“Ryou’s a jerk, he doesn’t count as family,” Keith said. 

“Wow, that's cold. What did he do?”.

“Heh, what didn’t he do.” 

Finally, the movie was starting. The depiction of Hawaiian culture was not up to Keith’s standards, but the rest of it was okay. It did randomly switch the villain to CGI at one point instead of hand-drawn, but whatever. 

“I liked the dog,” Keith said. 

“You mean scooby doo.”

“Yeah, him.” Keith picked up Lance's hand and threaded their fingers together. 

“Do you wanna go shopping?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah, definitely!”. They walked around aimlessly. A woman rushed past them pushing a baby stroller containing a screaming baby. A store caught Keith's eye. Large plush animals took up the front of the window. 

“Do you want to go in?” Lance said. 

“No, it’s fine. I don’t need a stuffed animal, I'm not a little kid.”

“You don’t have to be a little kid to like stuffed animals. I have a little stuffed shark who sits on my shelf, and he’s an excellent study companion". Keith smiled. He pulled Lance inside. Keith went straight for a giant red stuffed cat. He let go of Lance’s hand to squish its face. It was like a stress ball, but better. Keith checked out the other stuff in the store. There was cute stationary and anime figurines, neither of which interested him. He picked up a water bottle covered with the constellations and their names. Shiro would like that. He checked the price tag. Nope. He was not paying that much for a water bottle. Shiro had enough money from working at NASA to buy this whole store, anyway. Keith set the water bottle down and walked back over to the cat. He squished its face again. This thing was as big as he was. It would make an excellent cuddle companion. 

“I can buy it for you if you want,” Lance said from beside him. Keith continued squishing her cute little face. 

“She’s probably expensive. I could get Shiro to buy her for me instead.” Lance checked the tag. 

“She’s not expensive. I’ll get her for you. I can’t say no to that face.” Lance brought the cat to the register. Keith didn’t know if Lance was talking about Keith’s face or the cat’s. 

Shiro texted Keith that he was in the parking lot. 

“I have to go now. I had fun,” Keith said. Lances smiled.

“I’m glad. Take good care of that cat for me.”

“I will.”

Keith got in the car hugging the cat to his chest. 

“Did you have fun?”. Keith nodded, pressing his face into the cat. 

“We should have made you watch scooby doo sooner.” Keith snorted. 

“I want you to be careful. Come straight home after classes, and I’ll go with you to clubs when you need to feed,” Shiro said in a more serious tone.”

“Why?”. 

“Three people showed up dead on the news. They don’t know who did it.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“If you want to go on another date with Lance, I’ll chaperone, or it can be at our house.”

“What! Come on, Shiro, you can’t do that to me.” Keith squeezed the cat in his arms. 

“I want you to stay safe. You know I normally don’t enforce strict rules on you, but this is an exception.”

“Fine,” Keith said, grumbling under his breath. He looked at the cat's face. She looked like a Red. It was sweet of Lance to buy her for him. Keith would go on another date if Lance wanted to. They could watch some more scooby doo at Keith’s house. That would be fun if Ryou stayed away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Comments feed me :)


End file.
